What happens undercover, stays undercover
by masterbuilder1313
Summary: Ezra and Sabine have to go undercover for a little while, what happens when they see something uncomfortable is going to change the course of the mission
1. Chapter 1

What happens undercover, stays undercover

"This is going to be very weird." Ezra thought as he and Sabine piloted away on the Phantom for a very delicate and crucial mission. "I wonder if she's thinking the same thing. I mean, how could she not?" Their mission was simple yet intense; they had to live together in an apartment for several months on Lothal. The apartment right next to theirs was rumored to be a meeting place for a secret Imperial meeting, if they could listen in on what was going on there, the crew might get at least 20 steps closer to bringing down the Empire. "So, should we hide the Phantom at my old place?" Ezra asked trying to break the ice and get any other topic on their mind.

"No, Hera gave us preset coordinates for where to hide the Phantom." Sabine said as she handed him a small data pad that had the coordinates on them. She knew what Ezra was trying to do and she appreciated it, but she preferred the awkward silence to talking about anything else.

"Oh, but then how will we get into the city?" Ezra asked because the coordinates placed them at least twenty-two miles in the middle of nowhere and then another fifteen miles before they even came close to the city.

"Kannan struck a deal with Vizago. We do 13 missions no questions asked and he gives you and me a ride to Capital City." Sabine said not very happy about this arrangement because the crew's most recent Vizago missions nearly ended with all of them dead.

"I bet Kannan _loved_ making that deal." Ezra said sarcastically knowing that his master preferred any other mission they could get that didn't involve a 100% chance of running into the Inquisitor.

"Ezra I know you lived in Capital City all your life streets or not, but Kannan told me to teach you how live undercover for this long." Sabine said trying to keep Ezra's mind off of the others and on the mission.

"Yeah I know he told, but I don't see why that's necessary it's just living in an apartment for a little while and listening for Imperials in the next room. How hard can that be?" Ezra said a little bit frustrated with the fact that his master gave him an hour long talk before he left on how not to blow his and Sabine's cover. Like Ezra would ever think of putting Sabine in harm's way, after all he was very much attracted to her.

"It's necessary because we could be down there for months and trust me from personal experience; you start to go a little crazy after being undercover for that long." Sabine said thinking of her third op with the crew of the Ghost; she had to infiltrate an Imperial prison camp that was run by Mandalorian Loyalists, she was there for almost a year and a half, and she started acting like the savage Mandalorians that ran the camp.

After leaving the Phantom in its hiding place, Sabine and Ezra met up with Vizago as he drove them to Capital City where they entered their apartment and Sabine began Ezra's new training.

Almost two months had passed and there had been no Imperial activity of any kind in the other room. But things weren't all bad Ezra and Sabine had developed a deeper connection with each other. Of course each of them had a completely different idea of what the other was really thinking.

In the mind of Ezra, he thought that Sabine was ready to admit that she had feelings for him and that she wanted to have a relationship with him. While in Sabine's mind, she thought that Ezra was a cool guy, but while she did have feelings for him, she wasn't ready to admit them, yet.

That night they sat on the couch in their pajamas in the apartment watching shows on the holo-network, the couch had served as Ezra's bed for the past two months. There had been a miscommunication about the number of rooms in the apartment, so with only one bedroom Ezra did the gentlemanly thing and let Sabine have the bed. This got Sabine thinking that maybe Ezra wasn't just some player from the streets and that he actually had manners.

Then Sabine started to hear something, it was faint so she asked Ezra to turn off the holo caster. Once he did she could hear the faint sound of people talking from the next room. Both Ezra and Sabine bolted from the couch and got their listening equipment and immediately went to the wall to hear what the Imperials where planning.

What they heard was something else entirely; there were two people a man and a woman they talked for a few minutes and then everything got a muffled. Ezra increased the power in the listening devices so they could get a clearer sound. Then they got fully what was going on, the two people where kissing. Ezra and Sabine looked at each other in shock and Sabine ran to her gear and got the visual equipment that allowed them to see through the walls.

And what they saw was what they heard two people kissing, the only thing they were wrong about was that it wasn't a man and a woman; it was a woman and another woman. Both of them where in Imperial officer uniforms which meant they were both high ranking, the only problem was that they weren't talking about secret plans. This was a place for Imperials to have sex.

Ezra came to look at what Sabine was seeing while he kept the listening devices on the wall and recording.

As Ezra watched he couldn't help but get a little bit turned on at the sight of the two women making out, but what really got him hard was when he saw them undress each other and then start to have lesbian sex. It was incredibly hot and while Ezra loved the sight of this, he also thought to himself that Sabine was probably appalled by the sight. He was proven wrong when he saw a wet spot on her crotch and her face was a bright shade of red.

They both then look at each other and stared into the others eyes. Both of them where incredibly horny from watching the ongoing lesbian sex scene and before they knew it the two of them where making out passionately as all other thoughts quickly left their minds. Ezra picked Sabine up as she wrapped her legs around his waist so he could carry her to the room so they could have their own sex scene. While Ezra was carrying her, Sabine was grinding her hips against his crotch to get him nice and big for her. Once in the bedroom Ezra quickly put Sabine down on the bed gently, they broke the kiss and stared at each other with a smile on both of their faces. Sabine then got a very naughty idea; she quickly took Ezra into another kiss. She put her tongue at his lips begging for entrance, he was more than happy to help out. As their tongues explored each other's mouths, Sabine switched positions with Ezra and once she was the one standing up she broke the kiss. A very long strand of saliva connected the two mouths; Sabine put it in her mouth and swallowed it.

Sabine's pajamas consisted of a tight shirt that showed off a little bit of her belly, and some shorts that ended half way down her thighs. Needless to say those shorts had one very noticeable and very wet spot where her crotch is. Sabine then turned around and strutted, to show off her ass to Ezra, over to a music play. She bent over, to show off even more of her ass, and turned it on and it started to play a song that was often heard at strip clubs. As if she was a professional, Sabine then began to give Ezra a strip dance, which he openly masturbated to. But not too much, he wanted to save his dick for the good part. First Sabine slowly rubbed every part of her body, giving off some minor moans for both hers own and Ezra's pleasure. Then she started to partially remove her clothing, she rolled up her shirt right on top of her boobs, and her shorts where now rolled up into very pick panties. Then after making Ezra wait so long she removed her shirt and revealed that she was wearing no bra and she showed of her boobs to Ezra, she also gave him a minor titty fuck and slowly licked the full length of his ten inch dick. Then she finally removed her shorts and revealed her soaking wet panties. Sabine then proceeded to walk over to Ezra in a sexy manner and once she arrived, she then gave him a lap dance. It was sexy and slow and it was right on top of Ezra's dick, and he felt it grow about 1/3 of an inch, Sabine felt it to. After about fifteen minutes of the lap dance the song ended and Ezra pulled Sabine in for another kiss, this time he practically shoved his tongue down her throat and he dominated her mouth and she loved every second of it.

Ezra then practically threw Sabine down onto the bed, and then he literally tore her panties off and exposed himself to her drenched pussy. He stared at it for a few seconds and then plunged his face into it kissing it and licking up all of her delicious juices. Sabine was moaning like crazy, she had masturbated before but she had never had an experience like this before, it was mind blowing. "Oh yes Ezra right there don't stop!" Sabine moaned and said at the same time. After about seven minutes of eating out Sabine, she then got onto all fours and placed her mouth right in front of his cock and looked up at him with eyes that were begging for his big dick. Again he was a gentleman and slowly put his cock into her mouth. At first she just took the tip and swirled her tongue around it, this made Ezra moan as he had never had an experience like this before.

Then he put both of his hands on Sabine's head and she knew what he was about to do next. He started thrusting forward into her mouth making his dick go in to her deeper and deeper. As it went in deeper, she started to gag on his dick, but she liked it and didn't want it to stop. Next Ezra almost took his dick out of her mouth entirely and then with one powerful motion, Ezra pulled Sabine's head forward and she was now deep throating him. Ezra thrust in and out of her mouth, still for the most part being deep throated. After about 17 minutes of deep throating, Sabine gave out and Ezra pulled out of her mouth. She fell back onto the bed gasping for breath, but that didn't mean she was done. She put her head up and looked at Ezra and slowly and sexily did a "come here" notion with her finger. He got in the bed, got rid of his clothes, and came to her legs and moved them apart. He placed his dick right at her entrance and asked her. "You ready for this?" Sabine, not yet able to fully breathe properly again just nodded her head franticly, which told Ezra how badly she needed his big dick right now. So of course he teased her a little by just simply rubbing her pussy with his dick. Sabine of course moaned because it felt good, but she knew that Ezra was teasing her and she didn't like it.

"Ezra please, I need you, I need you know!" she said begging for it with big pouty eyes. Now Ezra couldn't deny her now and backed up a little and then quickly and powerfully thrust into her. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sabine had never had anyone in her before, it felt amazing. Ezra then started slow after the bomb he dropped inside of her and after a few minutes both of them where moving their hips in a rhythmic movement and picked up the pace with each other. "Ez. . . Ezra, I'm. . I'm gonna cum!" She practically had to yell this over the loud moans coming from both of them.

Ezra got the message and knew that he had to speed up. He then started going faster than he ever thought possible. Sabine had the same reaction and soon found both her body and mind going numb from the pleasure. After about 2 minutes of this new speed and force Sabine cam hard and squirted all over Ezra's dick and body. But she then noticed something, Ezra hadn't cum yet. She looked at him with a confused look on her face and realized that he wasn't done yet. He gave her a devious little smile and said. "I'm not done yet." Her expression changed from confusion to lust now knowing that she was with a man who could really go at it.

Ezra then pulled out of Sabine and picked her up and started making out with her as he pushed her up against the window. He then quickly thrust back into her and picked up right where he left off with the same speed and force. Ezra then broke the kiss and started to kiss and suck on her neck. Once he broke the kiss Sabine was free to release her very loud moans. Her body, except for the parts Ezra was sucking on and ramming into, had gone completely numb, and her mind was also going numb with her vision getting a little bit hazy. She could feel that a little bit of drool was coming out of her mouth. After about 10 minutes of that Ezra moved back to the bed and fell onto his back allowing Sabine to ride him. She moved her hips back and forth while he thrust up and down. Now instead of moaning, she was gasping for air now since her brain was lost in lust and could no longer comprehend breathing in her current state of mind and body.

Then Ezra again pulled out of Sabine and picked her up again, but this time with her back facing him, and then he practically dropped her onto his dick. For the next 13 minutes Ezra lifted and dropped Sabine onto his dick, she was now drooling a lot and had lost all sense of feeling except in her pussy; he boobs with Ezra now squeezing them and on her neck since Ezra had resumed sucking on it.

"Sabine, I'm cuming!" Ezra proclaimed not sure if Sabine could understand him or not. Ezra then placed Sabine on all fours onto the bed and proceeded to fuck her this way until he came 2 minutes later. Once he came he unleashed a monster load into Sabine, and she felt and loved every second of it. When Ezra finished unloading in her he pulled out, after which his cum proceeded to spill out of her. They collapsed onto the bed completely exhausted from the amazing sex they just had.

Ezra was on top of Sabine and because they were both exhausted they fell asleep almost instantaneously. When they woke up Sabine turned over and gave Ezra a kiss and whispered into his ear to meet her in the shower. As she got out from under him she made sure to strut away so Ezra could get hard again as his eyes focused on the fine ass that he claimed as his last night. And once she disappeared he thought to himself. "The next several months are gonna be awesome!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This was intended as a one shot story but due to reviews and the likes I will continue the story, so without further adue (I probably spelled that wrong) chapter 2 of "What happens undercover, stays undercover". Also, please review and like this and if you want another chapter please inform me, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Look at chapter one for disclaimer will not change**

What happens undercover, stays undercover: Chapter 2

Two more months later:

Sabine lay in the bed not wanting to get up, because it was the first day of the week and no one wants to get up on that day. She had to go to work; she had to get a job because two people living in the city without a job and in a nice apartment like theirs that would cause some questions.

Ezra slowly crept into the room and got on top of Sabine and whispered into her ear, "Sabine, Sabine its time to get up, you have to go to work." She grunted and rolled over at what her new boyfriend had just said to her. She knew he was right but she didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay and be with him. After that first night together they just wanted to be with each other all the time, yet, surprisingly, they had only had sex a grand total of 7 times, and for both of them each was more passionate and fantastic than the last. Sabine was still trying to build up more stamina for when they had sex so they could both cum at the same time. Sabine always came multiple times when they did it, the most times she came was at least 8 times, each.

"No, I don't want to go to work at that stupid place. I want to stay and see if any more sex happens in the room next door." The only reason they stayed on Lothal was because they still believed that the room next to theirs was a place for Imperials to meet. But so far, all they had seen, and recorded, was Imperial officers having sex in that room. Mostly lesbian sex and if not that than normal sex, she thought of that lightly since the straight sex they had seen had some pretty weird stuff that they used, and, only on two occasions did they see this happen, a threesome.

"I know you do, but you have to go to keep our cover up remember? But before you go, open your mouth I have a special gift for you." Sabine slowly opened her eyes with a smile on her face as she opened her mouth at the same time only to discover that, like her, Ezra was still naked, they had sex the previous night and it was mind blowing for the both of them, double their usual time. As Ezra moved his dick closer to her mouth Sabine slowly and sexily licked her lips ready to taste his big cock.

Soon Ezra was right on top of Sabine's face and ready to ram his dick straight down her throat. He liked this so much cause even though they've only had sex a few times, they still played around with each other. He would finger her, she would suck him, he would suck her, she would jerk him off, and he would also eat her out. Sabine took over this situation and started to tease Ezra by slowly licking the entire length of Ezra's cock and swirling her tongue at the tip of it making Ezra moan in a low voice. Then, with her tongue still on his cock, she slowly took his dick into her moist and warm mouth. She then slowly moved her head up and down as she slowly increased the amount of his cock that she was taking in. Ezra then relieved Sabine of her control and started thrusting into her face. Her head was still on the pillow and Ezra was right on top of her face as he began to thrust faster and faster forcing Sabine to take in more of his dick until she started gagging on it, oh how he loved to her the noise she made as she gagged on his big dick.

Soon Sabine was taking in the entirety of his dick into her throat with Ezra thrusting into her faster and faster and with more force. The pure pleasure of this scenario made Sabine's eyes roll into the back of her head, she loved the feeling of Ezra's monster sized dick in her mouth, the only that she was continuously puzzled by was its exact size, it felt like it always got bigger every time they did each other, even now it felt bigger then last night. She loved the way that it tasted and she also loved gagging on it because she knew it made Ezra feel good. Ezra continued to face fuck Sabine as he increased both his speed and force to the point of which Sabine could barely breathe. Sabine felt so good right now, and so hot that she threw the covers off of the bed and revealed the entirety of her naked body to Ezra, which turned him on even more and made him go even faster and harder. Sabine could feel her pussy becoming wet and quickly moved her hands down to her pussy, where there was still evidence from last night's legendary fucking, and she started to masturbate fiercely. Now both her and Ezra where moaning as they had half sex in the morning.

Soon Sabine found herself ready to explode, and after another five minutes, she did. She squirted very hard and soiled the sheets of the bed, even more than they already where. But Ezra was still ramming his dick down her throat, and Sabine still found herself very much turned on and continued to masturbate. Luckily for Sabine Ezra was still recovering from last night so he was at half his stamina and about seven minutes after Sabine came, for the third time at least, Ezra quickly with gasping breathes informed Sabine. "Sabine. . . I. . . I'm cum. . . cumming!" And just as the last word left his mouth Ezra found himself shooting his white hot cum down Sabine's throat.

It took at least thirty seconds for Ezra to finish his orgasm, and even after that it took Sabine a few more minutes to recover from her orgasms. Once she had fully recovered she tapped Ezra on the shoulder and as he looked at her she opened her mouth to show him that she still had a lot of his cum in her mouth. And after showing him, she slowly closed her mouth and with one big gulp she swallowed all of it and looked at him with her sexy face and said to him. "Hmm, tasty." After that they both got out of bed and took a shower together where Sabine gave Ezra a sexy dance as she washed herself off and would occasionally rub herself up against Ezra, then after she was done she took the soap in her hands and slowly stroked Ezra's cock as she "cleaned" it.

After the shower they both got dressed, a little bit to both of their disappointment preferring the other option. Then they both went down stairs to the lobby of the building and Ezra walked her out and told her he loved her and would see her after work and gave her a kiss on the lips and then Sabine set off for work loving how they woke each other up in the mornings.

**I know this chapter is shorter than the first one, but I thought it would be fun to give a brief glimpse at how Sabine and Ezra are living together now before I get to something special I have planned. Will update whenever possible, please review and like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Hey people of the internet, so sorry this took a so long, school and everything like that, but now the anticipation is over and here is chapter three of "What Happens Undercover, Stays Undercover." Please like and review, and any chapter ideas are welcome for suggestion, but don't expect me to do any suggestions, but still any ideas are welcome**

What Happens Undercover, Stays Undercover

Chapter 3

It had been a long day at the diner that Sabine worked at. The diner she worked at was close to the apartment and offered a good salary to help make it look like they were paying for the apartment with their money, and not the crap ton of credits that Kannan had given them for their mission. Sabine was bored now because at this time of day the only people who came in where pilots who were running late flights, so not a very large or energetic crowd. Most of the pilots were regulars at this time of day, but then the door opened and an unfamiliar pilot walked into the diner. The pilot was a female Togruta, orange skin and head-tails, who looked way too young to be a pilot. The Togruta walked to one of the empty tables and took a seat.

"Can I get you anything?" Sabine asked the unfamiliar pilot in a kind voice.

"The special for today and some water please." The Togruta said as she placed a few credits on the table that was more than enough to pay for what she asked for.

"Coming right out." Sabine said to the Togruta as she took the money, or at least the amount that was needed, and went to the kitchen to give them the order.

Sabine brought the order out a few minutes after putting it in; since there was no one at the diner it didn't take long for them to cook the order. Sabine then brought the order to the pilot and gave it to the girl. "Thanks." Said the Togruta, after her no other customers came into the diner and after an hour it was closing time.

As Sabine locked up the diner she headed towards the back to lock the back door, after she did, she then walked past the bathrooms and after locking the men's room, she heard a faint noise coming from the girl's room. At first it was just a low humming noise, but as she got closer to the door the sound became much clearer until she was pressing her ears up against the door to hear what was on the other side.

Sabine's jaw dropped once she heard clearly what was coming from the other side of the door, it was a girl moaning. This meant one of two things; one, a girl was masturbating in the restroom, or two, a girl was having sex in the restroom. Either way both thoughts got Sabine feeling a little bit horny, then she found that she was unable to move away from the door and stop listening. The moaning was getting progressively louder, with it sometimes being muffled on account that whoever was in there was trying to keep quiet, and as it did Sabine was getting hornier and hornier until she found herself unknowingly massaging her boobs with one hand, and rubbing her pussy with the other. Sabine, unlike the girl on the other side of the door, knew how to keep quiet when pleasuring herself, or being pleasured and not wanting others to hear.

"Ooohhh." The girl on the other side of the door finally quit trying to be quiet and let out a very long and loud moan. Then Sabine realized who was in the restroom, it was the Togruta pilot. Sabine put one of her hands over her mouth so that she didn't alert the women on the other side of the door to her presence. Sabine closed her eyes and slid down the door as she imagined the Togruta pleasuring herself, then she started imagining the Togruta pleasuring her. Her orange fingers caressing her body, then she imagined those same fingers playing with her very wet pussy and her moaning at the touch of it. Then it escalated to the Togruta putting her head in between Sabine's legs and was just about to start licking her pussy when someone said, "So, how long have you been there?"

Sabine's heart stopped as she slowly looked up and saw the Togruta pilot standing right over her and looking down at her with her hands still in her pants. "I, um . . . I was just, um … this is not what it loo. . ." Before Sabine could finish her very choppy sentence that probably wasn't going anywhere, she was cut off when the pilot kissed Sabine on the lips. Sabine was shocked for a little while but then she closed her eyes and started to kiss the pilot back. Then with both of their lips still locked they went inside the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

The kisses they shared were slow but passionate, and slowly the Togruta began to move her hands around Sabine's back. She slowly moved them down to her ass and when her hands were right on top of it Sabine broke the kiss. "Hey hold on a second there, I don't even know your name.

"It's Ahsoka, and yours?"

"Sabine." And once the pleasantries were done they picked up where they left off and started making out again.

Sabine moved her hands to her work uniform and started to take it off and in a matter of seconds was in only a bra and panties. Ahsoka let Sabine undress her and let out some lite moans to arouse Sabine. Ahsoka took command when they were both in only their underpants and put one of her hands on Sabine's crotch and started to slowly rub it. Sabine moaned at Ahsoka's touch, it was gentle but clearly had experience with what it was doing. Ahsoka's other hand unhooked both of their bras and tossed them both into the pile of clothes that had accumulated on the bathroom floor. While Ahsoka was rubbing Sabine's pussy, which was getting wetter and wetter by the second, she then started to kiss and suck on her boob and used her other free hand to pinch and twist the other boob. This made Sabine arch her head back from the wonderful sensation Ahsoka was giving her.

Sabine decided to return the favor; she put one of her hands into Ahsoka's panties and started to finger her with her middle finger. Clearly Ahsoka liked this because she stated moaning on Sabine's boob which made Sabine shutter a bit from the vibration that the moan sent onto the boob. They continued doing this to each other, with Sabine adding a few more fingers and Ahsoka switching boobs and discarding both of their panties and both of them fingering each other, for at least half an hour. Each of them must have come at least twice in this time span.

Ahsoka then stopped sucking and fingering Sabine, and when she took her hands out of Sabine's glistening pussy she slowly and sexily licked each individual finger to taste every bit of Sabine, and then took her into a full on kiss as she pulled Sabine's hand's out of her own drenched pussy. Sabine then followed Ahsoka's example and licked every last drop of Ahsoka's juices off her hands. Then Ahsoka lowered Sabine and herself down to the floor and spread her legs out and placed her head right at her beautiful pussy. But she also put her crotch right on top of Sabine's face and quickly looked back her to tell her what to do. "Now we ahhhhhhhhhh." Was all she could get out because Sabine was way ahead of Ahsoka and understood that they were going to eat each other out. It took Ahsoka a few seconds to adjust as Sabine quickly flicked her tongue on Ahsoka's pussy, but when she did she then started to slowly lick and swirl her tongue on Sabine's cunt. Both of them were moaning from the intense pleasure and this caused even more pleasure since they were moaning into each other. One orgasm for each and sixteen minutes later they stopped eating each other out and came up gasping for air. They then looked at each other and the lust for each other was still burning in their eyes. So they repositioned themselves to where Ahsoka and Sabine's pussies were touching each other. Both of them let out a small moan as they only lightly touched each other with their pussies, but the both of them were very exhausted. But without losing a beat they both looked at each other and then started to move their hips and were grinding up against each other. This was a completely new experience for Sabine, Ezra was technically her first official lover but in the past she had done things with both guys and girls, but never anything like this. The pace at which both of them moved their hips soon increased and they were able to go even faster since both of their pussies were completely soaked in their juices and cum. Sabine's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she yelled in pleasure. They continued to do this for what felt like an eternity, an eternity filled with pleasure.

"Oh my God Ahsoka! I. . . I'm gon. . . gonna cuUUUUUMMMMMM!" Before she could even get the words out of her mouth both of them came. And it was the hardest that Sabine had ever come before she squirted out so much juice from her body, and Ahsoka did the same thing. They got up and looked at each other in their juice covered bodies and shared one last passionate kiss.

As they put their clothes back on, after getting all the juices off of each other, Sabine noticed that her holo messenger had some messages on it. All of them were from Ezra, which gave Sabine an idea. "Hey do you have anywhere to stay for tonight?" When Sabine asked Ahsoka this message Sabine had a very naughty smile on her face

When Sabine opened the door to her apartment she called out for Ezra and he came out from behind the main holo transmitter in the living room, it had been on the fritz for the past couple of weeks. "Hey Sabine your home late," he walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "I was starting to get worried something happened."

"Oh something happened alright, something I think you will like." Ezra put a confused look on his face not understanding what Sabine meant. Then someone walked into their door way which Sabine left open and Sabine walked over to the strange Togruta women standing in their doorway and said, "Ezra this is my friend Ahsoka, I think we will all have a lot of fun together."

**And that concludes this chapter of What Happens Undercover, Stays Undercover. Quick note: again to not anticipate a time for an update to occur, I will try to get the next one in sooner than this one, and I may start the next chapter with some continuation of the end of this one if you guys would like.;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone it's me and I am so sorry about the delay on this but my computer decided to die at the beginning of summer so I had to go through the long and agonizing process of getting a new computer, but now I have a new one and it is awesome so I can get back to what's important in life. So now a very much anticipated chapter of "What Happens undercover stays undercover", please enjoy like and review.**

What Happens Undercover Stays Undercover Chapter 4:

Ahsoka moaned as both Sabine and Ezra sucked and kissed on her neck as the three of them made their way to the bedroom. Of course before they got into the action some rules had been laid down by Sabine, and of course they all only applied to Ezra. The rules were that Ezra could not fuck Ahsoka in her pussy, only her mouth and ass. The second rule was that Ezra could not fuck Sabine in the ass, only her mouth and pussy. Ezra agreed to these rules without any second thoughts as he wanted to fuck his hot girlfriend and the hot alien girl she brought home.

All three of them where already naked, because all of them were super horny and couldn't wait to have an awesome threesome, so when they finally made it to the bed they just collapsed and wasted no time. Sabine stopped sucking of Ahsoka's neck and started making out with her, while the two girls were doing that they also started rubbing their hips against each other causing them to moan. Sabine took this opportunity and quickly shot her tongue into Ahsoka's mouth, Ahsoka eagerly reciprocated the action. Meanwhile, Ezra was teasing both girls by rubbing his rock hard cock against Sabine's pussy and then switching and rubbing it against Ahsoka's asshole. After about three minutes of incredibly erotic foreplay, Sabine broke the kiss and moved herself and Ahsoka off the bed and laid Ezra down on it. Then both of the girls put their faces right onto Ezra's dick.

"My God Sabine, you weren't kidding when you told me he was this big and thick." Ahsoka said admiring Ezra's cock as if it was a master piece of art.

"I know right, but it feels even better when it's inside of you." Sabine said very seductively as she moved closer to Ezra's cock and then she began to lick the tip where pre-cum was already coming out. While Sabine managed to tip of Ezra's cock, Ahsoka was slowly licking the shaft up and down like a big Popsicle. Ezra was moaning and grunting like no tomorrow, he couldn't believe that two incredibly sexy women where licking his dick like it was a snack. Then Ahsoka began to move up to the tip of Ezra's dick, when she reached to tip she and Sabine began to kiss right on top of it, and then they began to make out with each other and moved their tongues around Ezra's tip. After about five minutes that felt like five hours to Ezra, he completely lost it and just pick up Sabine and Ahsoka at the same time and laid them down on the bed. Neither girl complained as they both wanted something more to happen. First Ezra stood right in front of Sabine's face with his cock facing her mouth. Sabine opened as wide as she could, but even then it still looked like it wouldn't fit. Ahsoka thought that Ezra was going to brake Sabine's face when he just thrust his cock all the way into her mouth. But when Ahsoka saw the look on Sabine's face, she knew that Sabine was in paradise. Then Ezra began to thrust back and forth into Sabine's mouth increasing his pace the whole time. Ahsoka was masturbating so hard at the massive throat fucking she was watching, and the gaging sound that Sabine was making with each thrust turned her on even more.

After about twenty minutes, Ezra's movements became even more erratic and fast and after about five powerful thrusts in Sabine's face, Ezra came. Ahsoka could see Sabine's throat bulge as each glop went down her throat, and after the last drop went down Ezra pulled out of her mouth and turned directly to Ahsoka. Ahsoka was both horrified and totally excited for what was about to happen to her. She looked over at Sabine who was half passed out and gasping for air, and damn Ahsoka wanted to feel like that. She didn't have to wait very long as she soon felt a moist, warm, and hard object probing at her forehead. Ahsoka, with a sexy smile, laid her head back and opened her mouth as wide as she could. Ezra, with some self-control left in him, moved slowly into Ahsoka's mouth. Once his cock was all the way into the back of her throat Ahsoka knew what Sabine was talking about when she said it was better inside you. Ezra gave Ahsoka a few minutes to adjust her mouth since he probably stretched it a lot. Ezra then soon began to move back and forth in Ahsoka's mouth slowly. After about three minutes Ezra then began to speed up and Ahsoka was gaging on his cock as he pounded into her throat harder and faster with each thrust. Ahsoka's eyes started rolling into the back of her head as she started losing air since she was gaging on Ezra's cock. Ahsoka had lost all sense of time as she discovered this new sensation of being throat fucked as hard as possible. After about thirty minutes of being throat fucked as hard as possible Ezra began to speed up his thrusts and after about three of them he came in Ahsoka's mouth. Unlike Sabine however, Ahsoka was unable to keep it all in and Ezra's cock came flying out of her and sprayed his cum all over her face. Ahsoka was exhausted, not as exhausted as Sabine, so she signaled to Ezra to move into position on the bed with her.

"Alright, I fucked both of you in the mouth pretty equally. Now to fuck your ass and then Sabine's pussy." Ezra said to Ahsoka like she was some sort of day planner, but she didn't care, this was the most fun she'd had in years and she would do anything to keep it going as long as possible. Ezra lifted her legs up into the air and spread them as far as he could, he then position him-self right at the entrance to her ass. He looked at her for a quick approval, which he got with a very sexy wink. Ezra then slowly began to push his dick into Ahsoka's insanely tight ass. Ezra had never felt anything this tight since the first night he and Sabine fucked. None the less, Ezra kept on pushing in and all the while he was grunting and moaning while Ahsoka was practically screaming her lungs out in pleasure. When Ezra finally got all the way into her ass he felt like he was about to blow right then and there. So for both his and Ahsoka's sake he stopped for a few minutes and then began to slowly move in and out of Ahsoka's ass. Ahsoka felt like she was about to die from pleasure. Ezra kept going faster and faster with each thrust and that added even more force with each thrust as well. This didn't last very long since both of them were exhausted and after about ten minutes from starting their anal sex, Ezra soon told Ahsoka that he was cumming and came in her ass. At the same time Ahsoka had cum for about the fifth time and her juices were all over the bed, her legs, and Ezra. After Ezra pulled out of her, Ahsoka then began to moan again as she felt something sucking on her chest. It was Sabine, she was back in action and lying on top of Ahsoka.

"Ezra I just watched you ass fuck Ahsoka and I need you dick all the way in my pussy right now." Sabine said as more of a command than anything else, but Ezra complied none the less. He slammed his cock right into Sabine and started moving in and out of her at a very fast past. "Oh g . . . god Ezra ye-yes fu-fu-fuck me harder like the slut I am!" Sabine yelled at the top of her lungs. Ahsoka was also getting some pleasure out of this since Sabine was on top of her with every back and forth movement was being rubbed on to Ahsoka's incredibly sensitive body and on her pussy since her's was touching Sabine's. Ezra and Sabine were really going at it, with Sabine Ezra lasted twice as long when he was fucking Ahsoka. After both he and Sabine came simultaneously, they both passed sprawled all over the bed. It took Ahsoka a few minutes to recover herself, but once she did she got out of the bed, her lower body sore all over, and she put her clothes back on. Once she was fully dressed she left a thank you/goodbye note to Ezra and Sabine and then Ahsoka was gone.

**So there you go guys the fourth chapter of "What Happens Undercover Stays Undercover". I hope you'll enjoyed it, please like and review and once again do not anticipate a regular update but do anticipate it to come sooner than this one since I have a computer again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: To the people of the internet. Hey it's me sorry that it's been a while since I last posted, but here is the newest chapter of "What Happens Undercover, Stays Undercover". And to the people who have asked me if I take suggestions, yes I do, but when you give your suggestion I would like more than just two people from Star Wars that you want to see fuck, something that ties them into the story or helps move it forward would be greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Disney and own nothing**

What Happens Undercover, Stays Undercover Chapter 5

Sabine and Ezra woke up in a state of bliss after the events of last night. They both noticed very quickly that Ahsoka was gone, they found her thank you/goodbye note next to their bed, and there were even some pictures from last night's activities on it. Of course looking at the pictures got both of them horny again, but not wanting to be late and risk losing her job, Sabine got out of bed and into the shower. She turned it on and let the hot water just roll down her body, the nice feeling of the water made her mind drift to last night's events. She and Ezra had fucked before, obviously, but last night he fucked her with an almost animal-like ferocity. She started rubbing her pussy thinking about last night and that caused her to let out some moans. Soon after she started rubbing herself she felt a familiar hand replace her own hand at her pussy and then felt equally familiar lips sucking on her neck. "Is someone thinking about last night?" Ezra asked her as he inserted one finger into his girlfriend's pussy, causing her to moan more. All she could do was nod her head in approval, which resulted in a second finger being added into her pussy and now Ezra was moving them in and out of her, making her moan even louder. "And is that same someone thinking about how hard another someone fucked the first someone like an animal?" Ezra asked with a childlike tone of voice as he inserted a third finger into her and quickened his pace with his fingers.

"Yes." Sabine breathed out as she felt herself getting close to her climax as Ezra fingered her hard. She could also feel his rock hard erection pressing up against her ass, which caused her to move back so she was up against him and then she started to grind against his dick.

Ezra moaned and groaned in response to this and then said, "Does someone want to get their _tight_, _little_, _horny_, pussy fucked hard?" Ezra said as he emphasized those three words and shoved the three fingers into Sabine harder each time he said them.

"YES!" Sabine yelled out as Ezra teased her so hard with his fingers.

"Yes what? I don't understand what you are saying yes to honey?" Ezra said in a taunting way to Sabine who he could tell was horny as hell.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK MY TIGHT LITTLE HORNY PUSSY SO HARD THAT IT WILL FEEL WEIRD WHEN YOUR DICK ISN'T CONSTANTLY SLAMMING INTO IT!" With that said Ezra placed Sabine so her hands were against the wall of the shower while her butt was sticking out to him, then without warning he mercilessly slammed his rock hard cock into her pussy. Despite all the times that they've fucked each other senseless Sabine's pussy was still tight every time they fucked, not that Ezra was complaining about it. Sabine let out a massive yell of a moan when Ezra slammed into her and then continued to moan heavily and erotically as Ezra pounded into her hard. He didn't even start off slow, not that she wanted him to, as soon as he slammed his dick into her pussy he was going full speed all the way and didn't show any signs of slowing down. Sabine's mouth was wide open as she panted and drool was coming out of the side of her mouth, but there was a clear expression of joy on her face as Ezra mercilessly pounded her pussy. Ezra grunted as he moved in and out of Sabine, it seemed as if the hornier she got the tighter she got, not that he cared, that just gave him a reason to fuck her harder. Ezra started fucking Sabine so hard that he began to push her towards the wall until her entire body was pressed up against it, when this happened, Ezra grabbed both of Sabine's legs and lifted them up of the ground and began to thrust upwards into her pussy. Sabine let out gasps for air as Ezra continued to pound her senseless, but now also since he was basically pushing her up against the wall of the shower with each thrust her nipples were rubbing up against the wall making them incredibly sensitive. Both Sabine and Ezra let out erotic moans as they fucked in the shower, the only other sound that could be heard was the sound of their skin colliding with each other with each thrust. They spent about fifteen minutes of pure sex in the shower before Ezra felt like he was about to explode and Sabine felt like she was going to melt on the inside. Both let out disoriented groans since both were beyond the point of speaking and then within seconds of each other both came. Sabine felt each pulse of Ezra's cum shoot deep into her pussy and Ezra felt Sabine's juices flow over his dick. The two of them were so hot from each other that the water from the shower felt cold as it hit against their skin. Ezra and Sabine panted heavily as they tried to catch their breath and then they looked at each other and smiled and began to laugh. Ezra pulled out of Sabine, which released a wave of cum out of her pussy that went splat as it hit the shower floor and was then washed down the drain. Ezra quickly grabbed some soap and washed himself off, but then he moved over to Sabine and began to slowly rub her body with the soap in his hands, causing her to moan more. "Ezra," Sabine said in a raspy voice, "as much as I would love to spend all day in the shower fucking with you." She said as Ezra moved his hands over her boobs and began to rub them with the soap, "But I need to go to work."

Ezra, somewhat begrudgingly, released his grip on Sabine's boobs and got out of the shower and dried himself off, but didn't bother to keep the towel to cover himself up because he knew Sabine didn't care. He stayed though and watched as she quickly washed herself off and then dried off herself and left the towel behind just like Ezra and the two of them walked out as naked as they went in. But when they walked out they were quickly stopped when they heard a voice, "So I came here to see what you two have found out over your time here." Both of them froze in fear as they looked and saw someone sitting on the bed. "But based on these photos of what you two, and one other person, did last night it pretty much explains everything." Said the female pilot with green skin and lekku. Hera looked at the naked teens and numerous seditious thoughts entered her head as she caught them in this state. Both Ezra and Sabine opened their mouths to try and explain to Hera, anything at this point but no words could come out of their mouths. Instead Hera held up her hand and said, "Save it, I don't want to hear anything that you think could get you out of this." Hera got off the bed and began to walk over towards the naked teens, "Instead I want you to listen to every word I say." She said as a sinister smile began to form on her lips.

**AN: And there we have it, the next chapter in the story, sorry that it's kind of short, but it's all I had time to make so hope that it's enough for now. And what a cliffhanger, what things does Hera have planned for these two, only one way to find out…And that's for me to get off my lazy ass and write the next chapter. As always, please read, review, and like.**


End file.
